


IronStrange FanArt: Multimedia, Drawings, Video

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, IronStrange, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋I’m working on a more detailed video of that’s a bit longer than the original for “The Kiss: I’m Home.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, IronStrange - Relationship, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267
Kudos: 55





	1. Random Art

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
On Tumblr, my name is the same except, instead of underscores, I use dashes...  
(And it’s two lowercase letter oo  
And then the number zero 0, and in reverse at the end)
> 
> oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo
> 
> Update: December 2, 2019 - An IronStrange “Fanimation” that I call •I’m Home (The KISS)•

* * *

* * *

Dr. Stephen Strange & Tony Stark/Iron Man teaming up for Endgame...

* * *

This ^^^ is the original sketch... I made it into a video/gif through the FlipaClip app... (see below):

I apologize if you can see there is some discolouration above Stephen & Tony’s heads... I can’t seem to see it when I downloaded it to Tumblr, and it doesn’t show up in the FlipaClip app, either... And it’s saved as a gif instead of a project so now it won’t let me edit it! 🤬 RUDE! 

Tony Stark & Stephen Strange huggle: the Cloak Of Levitation approves!

UPDATE: Jan 5, 2020: And now here is the **Extended Version!** The Cloak of Levitation has a much bigger part... Peter Parker makes an appearance...

* * *

Dr. Stephen Strange as a dragon with the Cloak of Levitation as the wings.


	2. Just Sketches and Planning for ElisaPhoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sketches for ElisaPhoenix’s idea/AU for a little comic strip were as fun as the completed version.
> 
> Here is the completed comic strip: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553837/chapters/55651390

In Elisa’s AU: Valerie is the youngest of Tony and Stephen’s four children. Peter Parker and Harley Keener are adopted. Diana is their daughter “conceived” by magic as an “oopsy.”

Let this be a lesson: do NOT read spells out loud when you just mean to read to yourself...

Valerie was purposefully brought into the world by the same spell for Diana. Valerie has Stephen’s eye colour (almost identical), and her skin is lighter than Tony’s but darker than Stephen’s. Her hair is dark brown.

Valerie:

  
Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow):

  
Dr. Stephen Strange:

  
  


Tony Stark (Iron Man):

  
Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch):

  
Scott Lang (Ant Man):

  


  
  


Peter Quill (Star Lord/Guardians of the Galaxy):

  


  
Now are the various expressions and splash patterns of green bean baby food:

  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
These sketches were inspired by a post and comments on Tumblr by @ironstrangeprompts:

<https://oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo.tumblr.com/post/611093494676799488/babywarg-indigobetts-babywarg>


	4. IronStrange: Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Fanimation (FanArt turned into Animation) of when Dr. Stephen Strange begins to meditate... And because of his talents and being Sorcerer Supreme, he sometimes doesn’t know the strength of his own mind. In this case his meditation mandala manifests in the physical realm and becomes a vortex, pulling in all manner of “debris!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used FlipaClip to draw the animation frames and used 10 FPS. For sound effects and downloading the music, I used Splice. I believe this took between 70 & 80 hours. I really gotta pay more attention to how much time I spend on these! lol Here is the link for *Meditation* on YouTube: https://youtu.be/JME4AF0A2Qg
> 
> The music is from Hi No Tori: the song Gravity. I used a portion of my husband’s ambient music: the song is longer than my video, but if you want to listen to the full version you can get it on YouTube (please subscribe/like/share: it’s free!): https://youtu.be/JME4AF0A2Qg
> 
> You can also purchase Hi No Tori songs for only .99c each on Spotify, Google Play Music, Apple Music, and many other music apps/media.
> 
> It would be lovely if you would donate money to my Patreon account: https://www.patreon.com/hyperdigifocus
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️🎈❤️

RATED G unless you’re a homophobe, because these dudes are kissing. So if you are a homophobe this is probably too much for you to handle... Bye bye! 

  
My favourite animation yet! I hope you love it as much as I do! ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Concept Art For Door to Kamar-Taj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on a quest for information because I was in the process of creating a comic strip for Aelaer for her FanFic: A Kaleidoscope of Butterflies.

I was having a terrible time researching the info on the Sanctums so I enlisted some help on Tumblr. Thank you IronStrange Haven.   
  


**Here is the link to this Tumblr thread:** [Original Tumblr Post](https://oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo.tumblr.com/post/619618716662022144/hi-again-so-i-did-some-research-and-found-out)

Thank you @wspaceblog for giving me the hint I needed so I could get a YouTube video with Wong tidbits. Therein, I found the scene from the 2016 Doctor Strange movie I was looking for!!   
  


Here it is on YouTube: Check out approximately 3:31 in [Some key Wong Scenes](https://youtu.be/7wYl3kTm8rg) ...

  
While viewing this scene, I realized that the Sanctum doors were all different colours, and possibly metals... 

  
The Orb of Agamotto, which is for monitoring the safety of Earth, is located in the Chamber of Shadows. Not surprising, then, that it’s very hard to see the colours on the doors!

**The entrance to the London Sanctum is Copper: **

** **

**The entrance to the New York Sanctum is Silver:**

** **

**The entrance to the Hong Kong Sanctum is Gold:**

** **

  
According to @IronStrangeFrostOhMy , one of whom I could trust to be a Librarian of Vast Knowledge of All That Is MCU, there is/was no concept or image of the entrance to Kamar-Taj/exit from the Sanctums.

*tents fingers and grins* 

I was thinking of various symbols representing the entrance to Kamar-Taj.   
  
I thought of a hammer and anvil forging the three metals together as one. Alloys can be stronger. I thought that would be a good symbol of unity for the Masters of the Mystic Arts. And in many many religions across many cultures, “The Three Become/Are One” as a Trinity is a very common motif!  
  


When you think of “Trinity,” this concept goes way back in time, well before the Christian Trinity of “the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit/Ghost.” Here is a link to explain further: [History of Trinities](https://www.ancient-origins.net/human-origins-religions/3-perfect-number-trinity-symbolism-world-religious-traditions-005411)

Also: [Trinities Throughout History](https://www.ucg.org/bible-study-tools/booklets/is-god-a-trinity/how-ancient-trinitarian-gods-influenced-adoption-of-the-trinity)

Anyway, my point is that The Masters of the Mystic Arts have their own Trinity. They call theirs Vashinta. This trio of power includes Agamotto, Oshtur, and Hoggoth. See: [The Vishanti](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Vishanti_\(Earth-616\))

Now enough of the dry stuff.

** **

**  
Combining the three symbols of the Sanctum doors:**

** Combining Copper, Silver, and Gold metals and wood: **

Here are my theories and research about why I chose the metals and wood...

  
  


Close ups of the doors and seal I imagine would be on the exits from the Sanctums... I have a few versions because I am still playing with ideas for the seals...

  
  


All this for a couple of panels in my comic strip! But I enjoyed the journey, that’s for sure!!!   
  


Hope you enjoyed it, too! I can’t wait to finish the comic strip!!!


End file.
